


Demons

by txmlinsonw



Series: Song Drabbles and One Shots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hate, Love, Love Confessions, Negan Being Negan, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: She tries not to come too close to him, but instead, she ends up falling for his dark side.





	Demons

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

 

She remembered the day it all started. Killing almost everyone she knew around her town. Traveling all by herself for God knows how much time until she got to find a community.

 

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

 

She used to think Gregory was a saint when she first got to The Hilltop. But she realized he was an idiot some time later. That was when she decided, disgusted by Gregory's people never standing up to him, that she would try to get to The Saviors. Jesus did try to make her stay, but she promised to come back one day, once Gregory was no longer the leader. He was one of the only true friends she made in that community.

Wasn't long till Simon came back with the news that she did have permission to come back with him to The Sanctuary. She was pretty good with guns and didn't have a family, so she could be useful as a lieutenant, as she had no one to care about back home.

 

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

 

Of course that was until she got to know Negan a week after she got to The Sanctuary. And by 'know', she meants that time she was on watch and she heard some noise in the cafeteria. Of course, she thought it was a thief, so she went to take a look. It was a man sitting on a table, drinking lots... lots of scotch. She didn't even know how but she ended up talking to him all night, and taking a liking for him. 

He told her things he hadn't told anyone before. He had immediately trusted her, and did not try to fuck her right there in that moment. Instead, for once in his life, he got to know this woman.

But it wasn't until the next morning, with Simon coming into the cafeteria, that she found out this man was Negan. This funny, lovely and drunk man that she had liked so much was the devil everyone talked about; and she, did not want to be close to.

 

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 

Of course that plan didn't exactly work out for her. Negan would keep on giving her little significative gifts, like CDs of the bands she used to listen to before or new clothes he knew she would like (and by clothes, he means shirts or dresses, not underwear). He would try to talk to her, bring her to his office with excuses and giving her the treatment on rides to other communities that only his right hand men would've gotten. And she was falling, deep, for him.

 

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 

It was one night that Negan called for her that she decided to confess her feelings. She opened the door instead of knocking, and stopped right on her tracks when she saw Negan kissing one of his wives.

"Sorry." She murmured. "I should've knocked" she simply said before turning around and leaving, Negan clenching his fists as he saw her walking away. He had feelings for her too, but it was hard to explain. He didn't think he could ever make her happy as more than a friend.

 

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 

The story almost repeated, with her being on watch again and -again- hearing something in the cafeteria. She did not go see what was going on for some good twenty minutes, but after she heard crystal breaking, she went there with her gun ready to shoot whoever was there.

She looked surprised when she saw Negan with half a bottle broke on his hand. 

"A-are you okay?" She stuttered, leaving her gun on her belt again.

"No. But why do you care?"

She arched her eyebrows when she heard the tone he was speaking her on. "I care about you. You are far too drunk. You should go back to your room." She said as she walked towards him.

'"If you come with me..."

She blushed and looked down. 

"You don't know what you are saying."

He made a sound with his lips that could only mean he did know what he was saying. He came closer to her, his walking not so fast, looked down at her and just like that, he tried to kiss her.

She quickly turned her face other way.

"What? What is it? Am I not enough!?" He asked, his voice going louder by the second as he took steps forward and she walked backwards.

"You have your wives." She simply said as she met the cold wall on her back.

"Yeah? So?" He asked angrily. "I want to have you!" He exclaimed, punching the wall with the bottle he had on his hand, making the glass fly everywhere. 

"Negan!" She said as she covered her face. "C'mon, please, go back upstairs." She murmured, looking down. Her heart was beating as fast as it could but he was drunk, and she knew he did not mean those words.

He groaned and did not say anything. She could feel his eyes practically eating her alive, as after some seconds in silence she looked up, realizing his face wasn't as far as she thought.

This time, he tried to kiss her again, and she did not move away. Instead, she lost herself in his arms and kissed him passionately, reminding herself she would denny it the next morning.

 

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

 

Negan did not give up to none of his wives, but he did spend most of his days with her more than anyone else. He would take her to his runs, he would practically never leave her alone for other men to even look at her.

 

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

 

Soon, Negan's possessiveness started scaring her. She wasn't anything as a wife or a girlfriend to him, so she did try to talk to other men in hopes she would ever leave Negan's side. 

That was until Negan beat down a man to death for giving his girl flowers. She was so angry at him that day, but she was angrier at herself, for allowing this mess into her life.

 

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

 

Negan appeared on her room at 3:00 a.m. that night. She couldn't get no sleep, so when she heard the knocking on her door, she just went right to open it.

"No." she simply said as soon as she saw him, and tried to close the door. He did not let her, and practically invited himself in, making her sit on her bed with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"I am not sorry for what I did." He simply stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay then y-"

"Marry me."

 

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

 

She wanted to say yes, with all her heart. But she could not do that to herself. So instead, she just kissed him, and he made love to her that night. It wasn't just sex. They would look at each other, hold each other, and most importantly he did not stop reminding her that he only wanted her now.

 

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 

She only wanted him too. That was exactly the reason she got up early the next morning, and slipped out of his arms. She didn't take anything, just dressed up and took his gun to go out. She looked back and felt her eyes water as she looked at the man in her bed. So she decided to write him a letter before going and never returning to him.

 

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

 

A few hours later, Negan woke up only to the smell of his girl beside him. He was confused when he didn't see her, and as he got his clothes on he saw a paper on the edge of the bed. A bit scared, he opened it, and his fists clenched harder the more he read.

 

"...So yeah. I had to go. I had to let you go, because loving you would be too much for me to take. Please don't come looking for me, I know you'll find me, but I'll only act as if you and I never existed in the same phrase.  
I'll be yours always, Negan. I love you."

 

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

 

Instead of doing what she wrote, he did exactly the opposite. He looked for her, in almost every community he had. That was when things started going to shit with this new group trying to make a revolution against him. And still, all he could think about, was having her by his side again. There was only one thing Negan could never run away from, and that was his feelings.

 

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 

But, he did find her. She was living alone back in The Hilltop. He stormed into her house, making her gasp as soon as their eyes connected.

"You came." She murmured.

"I had to."

"I told you not too. Which reminds me, I don't know you. So please get out of my house." She tried to act tuff, but her heart was beating out of her chest. Having him so close after all those months, finally being able to hear his voice. It was almost too much.

"Look, I-" he sighed. "...After Lucille died, I did not care about anyone else than myself. Then, I met you." He turned around, not facing her. "I should have warned you not to come too close to me. But the thing is... I liked it. I still like it. I like having you close, and being able to just exist around you." 

 

"But-"

 

"Let me finish." He mumbled. "I get it. I get it if I was too much of an asshole for you. And I get it if you want to live here instead of living with me. But getting it? It does not mean I am okay with it." He turned to face her again, but she was looking at the ground. "Look at me, beautiful." He requested. She did, after some seconds. "I didn't know I still could feel stuff. I normally don't feel for shit. So if I am saying this, is because I really feel it. And the thing is... I love you. I care for you. I need you close.

 

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 

Of couse she took him back. At the end of the day, she loved him with all her heart too. Everyone at The Sanctuary knew about them, and they all knew they could never hurt her in any way if they wanted to keep on living.

But love isn't enough. Not against bullets, at least.

That was how she was killed when Rick and his people fought The Sanctuary. The bullet came to her stomach, and she got a few seconds to tell Negan that he was and would always be the love of her life.

And that was how Negan ended up hugging a dead corpse again. Rick and his people left, and all he could think about was blood. All the blood he was gonna take after they took her life. 

Without her to light up his world, darkness was coming again. His demons were taking the control... again.


End file.
